


失重

by yeche



Series: 西团 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeche/pseuds/yeche
Summary: 设定在大战前一晚
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: 西团 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587301
Kudos: 6





	失重

失重

他起初是有那么一点讶异，但如果对他的邀请视而不见就太傻了。

并不是说西索的受害者们反过来渴望他这件事很罕见，但库洛洛是不同的——他总是不同的。这个他观察了、追求了这么许多年，终于要得到手里的男人，采摘他的日子近了，但西索仍然不觉得自己能够完全看得懂他。

他凑近库洛洛向后暴露出的雪白脖子，嗅着他的气味，像是只贪贪婪着鲜肉的恶狼。而库洛洛任他施为，呼吸短促，表情却平静，从这个角度看起来甚至圣洁，似乎心甘情愿把性命交给他。

西索把牙齿陷进他的那片干净的皮肤里，他感觉饥渴、感觉自己能就这么喝干他滚烫的血，只是这个想法就令他一时头昏目眩。但那会是令人无法忍受的浪费，他的死应该是快的、汁液淋漓的——他想要徒手捏碎那颗美味的生命。

即使情动得几乎无法自持，他仍旧能够思考，这是种旁人羡慕不得的天赋。西索一边用尖利的指尖撕碎衣服，一边时不时地轻吻自己刚刚制造出的伤口。库洛洛鲜红的血——不知怎的、西索本能的觉得这个男人的血不应该是红色的——为他施了一层薄薄的唇妆，西索冲他微笑，甜蜜、甚至优雅，像是燃烧在坚冰里的火、没谁能知道他正在从内部融化。

“为什么，”他如少女般天真地偏了偏头：“团长，你也会怕死吗？”

而库洛洛顿了一顿才看向他，他竟然像是有点走神了。库洛洛在来之前冲过澡，咬着嘴唇思考的小动作让他看起来太年轻了，近乎陌生。

“你在问我为什么要来你这里。”

“嗯哼~”

西索像拆礼物那样利索的把库洛洛从衣物里剥离出来。库洛洛竟然只穿了一套普通的睡衣，连内裤都是纯棉的，这令他有点扫兴，如果换做是他要给别人惊喜，一定要多用些心的。西索在心底调笑着，让自己相信他其实并不在乎库洛洛的理由。

直到全部的衣服都被扯碎成落在两人脚边的混乱，库洛洛也从未有过想要制止的意思。他太平静了，而这开始令西索感到不愉快。他不止一次和将要杀死的对象上过床，对方或是借此来排解恐惧、或是纯然的迷恋，无论是哪种原因，西索都能看到他们失控、能从他们眼中看到理由。而库洛洛，他甚至没法确定他是否真的想要，这种反应背叛了他长久以来的幻想。

西索以前从未见过库洛洛的裸体，而这令他保持游刃有余的努力越来越艰难，他暴露出的纹身以占有的姿态横据在苍白的皮肤上，烧灼着西索的虹膜。在吻他的其他任何地方之前，他现在就想要吻他的纹身——他直觉那是离库洛洛最近的地方。但还不行，如果得不到满意的答案，他就宁愿不去碰他。

“过来。”

库洛洛低低地说，他的语气其实并不怎么温柔，但他醇厚动人的嗓音造成了这种错觉。西索有些着迷得更靠近他，而后被库洛洛反扣在墙上，直接却绝不粗暴——他甚至将手垫在了他的后脑。

他能在自己的脸上感受到库洛洛的吐息，那磁石一样黑而深沉的注视，让西索不得不刻意压制住自己的呻吟，而随后落在他手腕上的钳制则令他膝盖有些发软。

库洛洛一时间什么都没做，就只是这样同他共享呼吸。他的身上向来不留任何味道，所以此刻闻到的香味，应该纯粹只是错觉。盗贼的脸上有一点微妙的、不明确的微笑，他留在后颈上的手，若有似无地按摩着他的骨头，终于落在唇上的视线，则令西索期待地舔了舔嘴唇。

最开始只是几下纯洁的亲吻，库洛洛像雏鸟那样、变换着角度，嘴唇柔软得不真实。接下来的一个个吻变得越来越长、越来越湿，库洛洛闭上眼睛接吻的样子甜得像个象牙塔里的学生，让人没法想象他也能熟练又下流。

“人类是如此……如此混乱的生物，西索。”

这当然不是西索最想在他们的初吻后听到的话，但此刻的库洛洛哪怕是念起化学方程式，大概也会同样动人。他的双眼大而出神，嘴唇残留着淫荡的水痕。原来他在脸红时连耳朵尖都会跟着发烫，西索痒得难受，但被他制住的感觉如此美好，又让人根本舍不得挣脱。

“你是我见过最纯粹的人类。我喜欢看着你，你的行动总是不会让我无聊。”

他的答案比西索所期待的更加直接，效果更甚于他所曾听过的所有情话。脑海中疯狂的重音愈加嘈杂，这令西索陷入了一种毒瘾般迷幻的情潮里。

“那为什么不把我的衣服脱干净，好看得更清楚点呢？”

他的声音粘稠得像是糖浆，一贯的调笑意味却淡了，第一次，他听起来几乎是认真的。

“今晚你想让我怎么做都行。”

至少此时此刻，西索对这句话完全诚实。哪怕库洛洛决定在床上杀了他，他也绝无后悔。

库洛洛轻笑出声。这是个和西索的面无表情同样无价的笑容，他轻轻爱抚着西索颈边的头发，那些发丝红得像血。

“你不用这么慷慨。夜还很长，既然明天就会死，我会保证你得到你想要的。”

西索的喉咙有些发紧。即使是马上就会被他抛在脑后的感情，但这是人生里仅有的那么几次，他感到不确定。

他不确定，在库洛洛死后，自己能否不再想起他的名字。


End file.
